


No quiero sentirme solo

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Con 13 años, Dean es mucho más mayor de lo que debería de ser para su edad. Una noche está sentado sobre el capó del coche mirando las estrellas cuando aparece un extraño que se sienta a su lado para ver las estrellas con él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No quiero sentirme solo

 

 **Título:** No quiero sentirme solo.

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Beteo:** Flexikuki

 **Rating:** PG

 **Fandom:** Supernatural.

 **Pairing:** Dean/Castiel

 **Estado:** terminado

 **Número de palabras:** 1.267

 **Disclaimir:** Nada es mío, nada me pertenece. No hay ánimo de lucro.

 

 

 

**NO QUIERO SENTIRME SOLO**

 

 

                Dean se sentó sobre el capó del impala. Con sus trece años, John le había dicho más de un centenar de veces que no se subiera más al capó del coche, que ya pesaba demasiado y que además ya no era un niño para hacer eso. Hacía pocos meses que acaba de cumplir los trece y Dean dudaba haberse sentido un niño alguna vez. Sabía disparar perfectamente, sabía qué usar en caso del ataque de un fantasma y sabía cuidar de su hermanito. De Sammy, que dormía como el bebé que aún era en el asiento trasero. Su padre había vuelto a salir para cazar no-sé-qué cosa y no habían tenido tiempo de encontrar una habitación de motel. Así que había aparcado el coche en un recinto para caravanas bajo un árbol junto a la carretera y los dejó allí; con dos hamburguesas y dos refrescos de cola en la guantera.

 

                La noche era cálida y el frío aún tardaría en volver. No se avecinaba tormenta y el cielo estaba repleto de estrellas. Ese mismo día, una mujer por la calle se le había quedado mirando fijamente y le había dicho _los ángeles velan por ti_. Él sabía que eso era mentira porque si algún ángel hubiera estado a su lado, lo habría ayudado a salvar a su madre de aquel incendio, ¿no?

 

                Una estrella fugaz cruzó el cielo y Dean deseó haber sido más rápido para así haber pedido un deseo. Miró hacia atrás para comprobar que Sammy seguía dormido y volvió a mirar hacia el cielo estrellado justo cuando pasaba otra estrella.

                - ¡Mierda, se me ha pasado otra!

                Se acomodó más sobre el capó y fijó sus grandes ojos verdes sobre la manta de estrellas. Apenas parpadeó y así estuvo un buen rato, hasta que tuvo que pestañear demasiado rápido para aliviar el picor que sentía y espantar las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer sobre sus pecosas mejillas. Casi se dio por vencido cuando de pronto, una estrella enorme y brillante cruzó el cielo de un lado al otro dejando un rastro luminoso tras de sí.

                Sin apartar los ojos de ella, Dean pidió un deseo. Simple, corto, escueto, sabía que jamás se cumpliría, pero que él tenía que pedírselo a alguien, a una estrella.

                - ¿Dinero, fama o chicas?

                Dean se volvió sobresaltado al ver un chico apoyado al lado de la puerta del conductor. Tendría su misma altura y edad, quizás algo más bajo y bastante más delgado.

                - ¿Cómo dices?

                - El deseo que has pedido, que si era sobre dinero, fama o chicas –entonces el chico levantó la vista y lo miró con unos increíbles ojos azules-. O quizás pediste las tres cosas.

                Dean sonrió. Eso no hubiera estado nada mal. Seguramente eso era lo que pedían los chicos de su edad, pero él no; él no quería sentirse solo.

                - He pedido tener un millón de chicas a mis pies –mintió. Obviamente no iba a confesarle a otro chico que había deseado algo que tan sólo una chica que leyera las novelas de Esther y su Mundo pediría-. ¿Y tú qué pediste?

                - Paciencia.

                Dean levantó una ceja extrañado. Pues sí que era un deseo un tanto extraño para un chico de su edad…

                - ¿Paciencia? –no pudo evitar preguntarle-. ¿Para qué?

                - Porque alguien me necesita, pero no puedo ayudarle aún. Debo de ser paciente y esperar el momento oportuno.

                - ¿Y cuándo será ese momento?

                - No lo sé –respondió el muchacho ladeando la cabeza y mirando hacia el cielo-. Me lo dirán cuando todo esté listo.

                Si hubiera podido, Dean se habría bajado del coche y se habría encerrado dentro con su hermano, porque ese chico tenía que estar más loco que él. No obstante y por alguna extraña razón, Dean le invitó a sentarse a su lado. Su vida no era muy normal así que tampoco se esperaba que él tuviera comportamientos muy lógicos, ¿no?

                - Ven, a ver si vemos otra estrella y puedes pedir un deseo como Dios manda.

                El chico le hizo caso y trepó al coche más ágilmente de lo que Dean se hubiera esperado en un principio. Se sentó a pocos centímetros de él y lo imitó poniendo la espalda sobre el parabrisas. En cualquier otra circunstancia se hubiera sentido incómodo por la invasión de su espacio personal, pero no en ese momento. Parecía que finalmente no iba a pasar toda la noche solo y eso le ponía de mejor humor.

                Estuvieron sin hablarse un rato largo, hasta que otra estrella cruzó el cielo y ambos la siguieron con la mirada. Irremediablemente Dean pidió el deseo que antes le había dicho a ese chico, más que nada por no sentirse tan mal consigo mismo. Había metido la pata porque podía haber pedido algo mejor, pero eso era lo único que se le había ocurrido en ese momento. Luego se volvió hacia el desconocido.

                - ¿Y ahora qué has pedido?

                - Aceptación.

                - Tío, tus deseos apestan –Dean sonrió por sus propias palabras y el chico lo imitó tímidamente, como si nunca antes hubiera sonreído.

                - ¿Y qué se supone que debo pedir?

                - No sé –se encogió de hombros porque no sabía qué le gustaba a ese chico, pero no podía ser tan distinto a cualquier otro-. Puedes pedir chicas, o dinero, o un palacio enorme. Por poder, puedes pedir hasta tener un unicornio de colores.

                Otra estrella cruzó rápidamente el cielo y a ellos les dios tiempo de pedir un nuevo deseo. Cuando pasó, Dean se relajó sobre el parabrisas de nuevo. Luego miró al desconocido.

                - ¿Qué pediste ahora?

                El chico no lo dudó y contestó sinceramente.

                - Quiero aprender a amar sin condición –respondió solemne -. ¿Y tú?

                Dean no habría confesado su deseo ni loco pero ese muchacho que estaba sentado ahí a su lado a la cuenta tenía las mismas inquietudes y carencias que él. Contra todo pronóstico de confiar en alguien, se volvió y le confesó su secreto.

                - Quiero dejar de sentirme solo.

                Esos ojos azules y grandes se volvieron hacia él y lo miraron sin pestañear. Dean había apoyado la cabeza contra el cristal y tenía los ojos cerrados, en parte por la vergüenza de haber dicho algo tan profundo y poco masculino y por otra parte porque se sentía bien acompañado de ese extraño. Con ese nuevo sentimiento de tranquilidad, se fue relajando hasta que  los ojos se le fueron cerrando poco a poco.

                - No puedo prometerte que siempre estarás acompañado, pero haré todo lo que esté en mi mano por estar el máximo tiempo posible contigo, Dean –el chico se bajó lentamente del capó y lo  miró desde un lado-. Además, ya te dije esta mañana que los ángeles velan por ti.

                Dean lo escuchaba a lo lejos, oía las palabras pero no era capaz de procesarlas ni analizarlas. Después, irremediablemente, se quedó dormido.

                Hasta mucho más tarde no lo sabría, pero jamás había vuelto a estar solo. Ninguno de los dos lo sabría, pero Dean tuvo lo que quería; un millón de chicas a sus pies y no estar solo nunca más.

 

                Castiel aprendió lo que era la paciencia y la aceptación, y el amor… El amor se lo enseñó Dean Winchester cuando volvieron a encontrarse años más tarde.

 

FIN


End file.
